A Shock Of A Lifetime
by ThreeQuartersOfTheWayThere
Summary: After May and Drew are reunited, will they stay together, or will Harley succeed in making May's life as miserable as possible? I know the summary's rubbish but it was the best thing I could think of. 100% Contestshipping! MayxDrew DrewxMay! R


**Shock of a Lifetime**

**I do not own Pokémon because if I did I would be the richest person on earth!**

**Summary: May and Drew both have major crushes on each other, but can't tell in fear of rejection. Will they confess before it's too late? MayxDrew DrewxMay**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It has been years since May and Drew last saw each other. Drew had rejected May because he thought she deserved someone better.

Drew looked onwards, lost in thought.

_Why can't I just tell her?_

_Maybe it's because you're just scared that she'll never return your feelings for her…._

_Who the…._

_Yes, I'm your conscience._

_I never said that you were my conscience._

_No one cares._

_Oh…._

They were right outside the doors to an annual singing contest. The last contestant just finished.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"AND NOW NEXT IN OUR SINGING CONTEST…..MAY MAPLE!!!!!"

May walked on stage like an excited skitty, she was wearing a red halter dress that complimented her eyes beautifully. She was holding a guitar in her left hand and a microphone in her right.

'Wow, she looks even prettier than usual. I'll watch this, and then I'd better get going…'

_Drew looks at me,_

_ I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want, and I need,_

_ everything that we should be_

A shocked Drew turned around, surprise written all over his face.

'She's singing a song about…me?'

_I'll bet she's beautiful, _

_that girl she talks about_

_She's got everything, _

_That I have to live without!_

_Drew talks to me,_

_ I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see,_

_ anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

A tear slid down her cheek and onto the guitar. She began to sing her heart out.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car that I keep singing, don't know why I do_

'I made her cry?'

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

'Wow, her singing is really something.' Drew thought.

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_

"Delcatty, Ice Beam." May whispered.

Delcatty obeyed its orders and cast an ice beam at May. The crowd gasped but May just smiled.

The ice beam was small and was heading towards where her tears fell, which was on her guitar.

The ice beam made impact with the tears and created a frozen tear.

"You know what to do. "Whispered May so that only Delcatty could hear.

It nodded and made a small movement.

When it was finished there was a glittering rose that Delcatty shaped.

One last tear fell down May's cheek, and it landed on the rose like morning dew.

"Delcatty, Iron Tail." May whispered once again.

She threw her ice rose into the air and Delcatty targeted the ice rose and shattered it into little pieces.

There was a trace of sadness in her smile as she saw the rose disappear.

She scanned the audience and gasped when she noticed that Drew had been watching her performance.

"Thank You." May took a bow hurriedly and ran off stage.

Drew ran to the back door where he knew that May would be heading. Her hand was on the handle when Drew put his hand on her hand.

"Please May," He gasped.

"Please May what?" May said, a bit cold.

_Now or never._

"Please May," He gulped, "M-may, I L-love you."

He pecked her shyly as his cheeks burned up.

"I love you too." May replied.

She grabbed his collar and smashed their lips together passionately. After the initial shock he started kissing back. He licked her bottom lip and begged for entrance, which May gladly obliged, and parted her lips was soon an all out tongue wrestle but unfortunately they were only human so they had to breathe.

"Wow." was all Drew could gasp. He smirked and flicked his hair while regaining his composure.

"I always knew that you wanted me."

"You were the one that confessed first." May remarked, smirking as she saw Drew flush.

"You kissed me."

"You kissed me first."

"Well, at least your 'witty comebacks' are getting better…but they'll never beat mine."

"And yours are going downhill fast. That last one was really bad. Now, where were we?"

They leaned closer and closer until-

"Ahem."Our newest couple broke apart. "You're going to be disqualified if you do not come back on this stage in the next minute."

"Sorry."They both said in unison.

"Ah, young love." The MC said as May prepared to go onstage again.

"Quickly!"

"Coming!" May exclaimed, rushing to get on.

"Good luck! You'll need it!" Drew remarked

May stuck her tongue out childishly and Drew took the moment to kiss her, taking her breath away.

"Awwwwwwwww…….." It seemed that everyone in the audience saw them kiss. May and Drew both turned twelve different shades of red in less than a second.

Also, Ash and co. arrived a few minutes ago so they saw them kiss. They had to restrain a fuming Max, who was shouting insults at Drew that were getting more and more censored by the second.

Suddenly, all the lights blacked out and everything was dark.

A loud scream obviously from May was heard all around the theatre.

"May! Where are you? May!" Drew shouted.

The emergency lights activated and it was as if nothing ever happened. When I say nothing...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**DUN DUN DDDUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!**

**I love cliffys, don't you? (you're probably gonna say no…)**

**Here's the first chapter of my first fanfic! I welcome constructive criticism!**


End file.
